The invention relates to a motor vehicle drive train device arrangement with two drive axles and separate drive trains for the two drive axles.
A motor vehicle drive train device with a transmission output shaft is already known from DE 10 2006 045 007 A1, with a main drive train driven by the transmission output shaft, which has an axle drive for driving a main drive axle, with an auxiliary drive train driven by the transmission output shaft, which has an axle drive for driving an auxiliary drive axle, a clutch unit for the switchable connection of the axle drive to the transmission output shaft and a transmission gear unit.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide a simple motor vehicle drive train device that can be achieved by one particular standardization for various motor vehicle drive train device variants.